


For the Voice of One Calling

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: too late for whispers [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Devil Forgemaster Carmilla (Castlevania), Gen, Human Carmilla (Castlevania), Vampire Hector (Castlevania)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: The Hector & Carmilla roleswap AU that no one asked for.





	For the Voice of One Calling

~ For the Voice of One Calling ~

Hector was the last of Dracula's vampire generals to arrive at the castle. He was surrounded by a pack of wolves, which followed him into the throne room and refused to leave his side.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, as he approached the vampire lord's throne. "I didn't want to come."

Fortunately for him, Dracula found the blunt honesty refreshing. Several of the other generals might be secretly plotting against him, but at least Hector was _open_ in his dissent.

"And the castle had been moved from the location I was told," Hector continued. "It took my wolves some time to track the current location." As he said this, he reached down to pat the nearest wolf on its head affectionately.

* * *

Dracula's announcement that he was leaving all war strategy up to his Devil Forgemasters did not go over well with the generals, including one of the Forgemasters herself.

Carmilla did not _want_ to be responsible for making strategic decisions in the extermination of all humanity. She had only agreed to come to Dracula's castle for her own protection, but it seemed that wouldn't last as long as she'd hoped. Even though Dracula had promised that his Forgemasters would be the one exception to the extinction order, now he'd gone and put them in the crosshairs - either not realizing or not _caring_ that they would now be targets for the vampire generals' ire.

One brief conversation proved that her fellow Forgemaster was not someone she could trust.

If she was going to survive this, she needed to sway some of the vampire generals to her side.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this fic is an intro to something longer. 
> 
> I'm going to be experimenting with branching alternate storylines. Wherever they branch, they will be split into different series. (Each series will contain one storyline.)


End file.
